


The Plane Home

by meepmorpperaltiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine Nine
Genre: Fluff, sooooo much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meepmorpperaltiago/pseuds/meepmorpperaltiago
Summary: Jake and Amy come home from their honeymoon and fluff ensues on the flight home





	The Plane Home

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware of how awful the title is, but I hope you like this fic anyway!

As the engine beneath them started to rumble and as she snugly wrapped herself around her husband’s arm, it was safe to say that Amy Santiago had never felt happier. Feeling a now familiar warm glow in her chest, she sleepily mumbled what she’d been thinking for the entire two hours that they’d been in the airport, coming home from their honeymoon.

“I really don’t want to go home”. 

“Honestly, I actually can’t wait to get home”, Jake responded much to her surprise and without a note of irony in his voice. In response to the odd look she threw his way, he explained further. 

“Think about everything we have to look forward to”

“What, going back to work?”

“Yeah there is that – you being the best Sergeant ever and me being the best Detective ever. But I’m also thinking further ahead”, he said with such sincerity in his voice that her heart melted, even if she did have no idea of what he was about to say. 

“We’ve got you becoming a Lieutenant and then the greatest Captain in the world… me meeting Bruce Willis and becoming best friends with him and going on epic adventures…” She smiled a little at that. 

“Holidays with both our families…the most adorable babies in the universe… maybe getting a house with a garden for said babies to play in… I’m just excited to start our lives together”, he said, taking her hand as he spoke. 

“Me too”, she mumbled, her smile growing bigger. “I love you”

“I love you too”, Jake said as he kissed her forehead.

As Amy drifted off, she dreamt of the future that Jake had described to her – a future that was only a few hours away.


End file.
